Saatnya Menagih!
by Imorz
Summary: Udah tanggal tua nih! Saatnya Oikawa menagih tagihan bayaran kos dengan penghuni-penghuninya! Tapi, perjuangan Oikawa tidaklah semudah itu sobat. Dedikasi untuk event Ambalan Koin Receh.


Saatnya Menagih! © Imorz

Haikyuu © Haruichi Furudate

Warning: _ooc_ , _typo(s)_ , _kost!AU,_ **kemungkinan besar husbando anda saya nistakan di mari.**

Summary: Udah tanggal tua nih! Saatnya Oikawa menagih tagihan bayaran kos dengan penghuni-penghuninya! Tapi, perjuangan Oikawa tidaklah semudah itu sobat.

Untuk _event_ Ambalan Koin Receh

* * *

Iwaizumi Hajime menatap heran pemuda di seberangnya.

Pasalnya, Oikawa Tooru, kekasihnya, kini tengah tersenyum-senyum imut dan riang bak remaja baru puber. Dimata Iwaizumi sendiri sih, daripada tersenyum imut, Oikawa lebih seperti orang gila.

Sehari-harinya, Iwaizumi sudah kenyang lahir batin-jiwa raga dengan sikap _annoying_ kekasihnya ini. Contohnya adalah meneriaki panggilan _'Iwa-chan'_ saat ia sedang berpidato sebagai calon ketua senat. Ah, tapi Iwaizumi bahagia karena ia dapat menenangkan Oikawa cepat saat itu.

Untung sekali bakat _ace_ -nya belum hilang. Sepatu kemarin terlihat sempurna di wajah Oikawa.

"Tooru, aku tahu kau bahagia karena Justin Bieber sudah mengklarifikasi bahwa ia sudah putus dengan Selena Gomez tapi—berhentilah tersenyum aneh! Kau sudah seperti Benjamin!"

"Iwa- _chan_ , kau tahu apa yang membuatku bahagia hari ini?"

Satu alis indah milik Iwaizumi terangkat, "Apa? Jangan bilang kalau _follower_ Instagram-mu nambah satu."

Tawa kecil keluar dari bibir Oikawa, "Bukan, sayang."

 _Tumben_.

Mendadak Iwaizumi penasaran. "Lalu, kenapa?"

Tiba-tiba Oikawa menunjukkan layar ponsel _touch screen_ miliknya yang menampilkan kalender. Yang tadinya penasaran, Iwaizumi berubah menjadi takut.

Jangan-jangan maksud Oikawa, hari ini adalah tanggal hari jadi mereka? Gawat. Ini benar-benar _yabai_. Iwaizumi lupa!

"T-Tooru, hari ini—"

"Benar! Hari ini para penghuni kos ku bayar tagihan! _Yuuhuu!_ Malam ini kita makan-makan ya? Aku yang traktir!"

Tidak pernah dalam hidup Iwaizumi Hajime ia merasakan lega sedamai sekarang. Tuhan benar-benar mencintainya. Sepulang kuliah hari ini ia ingin langsung tobat.

 _Ding!_

Oikawa meraih kembali ponselnya ketika mendengar nada pelit dari barang elektronik tadi. Kedua bola matanya mendadak melebar takjub.

"Iwa- _chan_ , _follower_ -ku nambah satu! Sekarang genap 1000!"

"Oh ya? Selamat."

" _Follow_ balik ah."

Detik selanjutnya, entah kenapa Oikawa mendadak _bete_ setelah mengutak-atik sebentar aplikasi sosial media favoritnya itu.

"Gak jadi _follow_ balik," ucap Oikawa lalu meletakkan ponselnya begitu saja.

"Loh, kenapa?"

"Udah aku _unfollow_ orangnya."

"Emang siapa?"

Oikawa tidak menjawab. Iwaizumi kemudian berinisiatif melihatnya sendiri.

 **UshijimaW**

2 _Post_ | 443 _follower_ | 210 _following_

Harusnya kalian semua masuk Shiratorizawa

* * *

Perasaan senang begitu bergelora dibatin Oikawa. Begitu membara. Begitu luar biasa. Oikawa merasa sangat _amazing_ hari ini.

Lupakan kejadian yang paling membuatnya bete pagi tadi. Di- _follow_ Ushijima? Oikawa lebih baik punya 1 _follower_ saja daripada 1000 _follower_ kalau harus dia yang menggenapkannya.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kos kepunyaannya, Oikawa selalu bersenandung ria, menyapa pejalan kaki yang tidak dikenalnya dan mengobrol dengan para kucing liar. Meski mereka hanya menjawab dengan meong-meong _random_.

Kos Tooru adalah kos berian sang ayahanda sebelum beliau pergi. Pergi ke Amerika. Lelaki paruh baya tersebut berharap anak super tampannya itu dapat menjadi orang yang dapat diandalkan dimasa depan. Dimulai dari bisnis kos kecil-kecilan untuk menumbuhkan rasa tanggung jawab pada si anak.

Mungkin beliau tidak tahu semasa SMA, anak semata wayangnya itu pernah menjadi ketua tim voli paling beken yang mengharuskannya untuk bertanggung jawab atas semua anak buahnya. Tapi _yah_ , anggap saja begitu.

Kos Tooru bertempat di Tokyo; memiliki 7 buah kamar masing-masing dibagi setengah di lantai bawah dan atas, 1 dapur bersama dan 1 ruang _laundry_. Fasilitas yang diberikan bisa dibilang lengkap, antara lain; _Air Conditioner, Wi-Fi,_ _LCD_ yang ditancap di tembok kamar, kasur _Queen-size_ , _home theater_ dan karpet lantai berbulu. Sudah seperti hotel bintang 5 juta.

Oikawa pun tiba. Sebelum melakukan ritual rutin perbulannya, ia menghirup udara sekuat yang ia bisa lalu menghembuskannya lega.

"Aku sudah mencium bau kebahagiaan dan kesengsaraan."

.

.

.

 **Kamar 1.**

Pemuda yang menghuni kamar 1 ialah, tidak lain dan tidak bukan merupakan adik kelasnya sendiri saat SMP.

Kageyama Tobio si empunya nama.

Menurut _Oikawa's note_ , Kageyama baru-baru saja masuk kuliah dan lagi sedang sibuk-sibuknya menjalani klub voli barunya, jadi ia hampir tidak ada di kos saat pagi sampai siang. Selain itu, Oikawa sering mendapatkan komplain dari penghuni kos yang lain bahwa penghuni kamar nomer 1 itu berisik. Sering berteriak-teriak aneh sambil menyumpahi orang.

Seperti, _'Hinata, b*go!'_ atau _'Hinata, gblk!'_

Oikawa sendiri memaklumi. Kageyama memang memiliki sifat seperti itu, apalagi dengan umurnya yang masih belia, wajar saja.

"Tobio- _chan_ ~" panggilnya sembari mengetuk pintu kamar nomer 1.

Pintu pun terbuka, menampakkan wajah Kageyama yang terlihat kelelahan, "Oikawa- _san_? Ada apa?"

"Hari ini tanggal 27 jadi—TOBIO- _CHAN_?! APA YANG KU LIHAT ITU LCD PECAH?!"

Mendadak Kageyama gelagapan, " _Err_ , tadi aku bermain voli sebentar lalu—"

"BERMAIN VOLI SEBENTAR APA LATIHAN SERVIS?!"

"Latihan servis juga bermain voli, Oikawa- _san_."

Oikawa jadi menyesal pernah mengajarkannya pukulan servis tingkat maharaja pada adik kelasnya ini. Perlahan, ia pun memijit pelipisnya seperti orang tua.

"Ya sudah, kau bayar bulan depan saja sekalian ganti rugi LCD yang pecah tadi. Mengerti? Jangan ulangi lagi ya, Tobio- _chan_."

Kageyama mengangguk pasti, "Mengerti, Oikawa- _san_!"

Sang pemilik pun berlalu, meninggalkan Kageyama yang bernapas lega setelahnya.

 _Untunglah Oikawa-_ san _tidak tahu soal kaca jendela kamar mandi yang pecah, syukurlah._

 **Kamar 2.**

Oikawa cukup jengah dengan penghuni kamar nomer 2 ini. Pasalnya, ia pernah satu sekolah dengan si _follower_ Instagram ke-1000nya.

Semi Eita si empunya kamar.

Menurut _Oikawa's note_ , Semi merupakan penghuni kos yang paling sering menggunakan dapur. Sering juga memasakkan makanan untuk penghuni kos yang lain. Namun diam-diam, banyak yang komplain soal sifatnya yang arogan. Sama seperti Kageyama, mereka mengeluh soal kamar nomer 2 yang berisik. Kata mereka, Semi suka marah-marah dengan hal yang sepele, semacam _pms_ tiap hari.

Semi akan marah jika salah satu sendoknya hilang. Semi akan marah jika _remote tv_ tidak berfungsi. Semi akan marah jika ada yang bilang masakannya tidak enak.

Pawangnya hanya si pemuda berambut merah jabrik yang acap kali mengajaknya keluar.

"Semi- _chan_ ~" teriak Oikawa dari luar. Masih belum ada sahutan, ia pun mengulanginya lagi sambil mengetuk pintu cukup keras.

Semi kemudian hadir, dengan rambut yang acak-acakan seperti bangun tidur.

"Semi- _chan_ , hari ini tanggal 27 jadi—"

"Kau tahu ini jam berapa?"

Oikawa lalu mengecek jam tangannya, "Jam 5 sore."

"2 tahun aku menghuni kosmu dan kau lupa kebiasaanku yang tidur setiap sore?!" Nada ucapan Semi pun perlahan meninggi.

Nyali Oikawa ciut seketika.

"Semi- _chan_ —"

"KAU INI BAGAIMANA SIH?!"

Oikawa sudah seperti tikus kecil yang dipojokkan oleh kucing besar paling garang sejagad raya.

"Aku kemari cuma ingin—"

"CUMA INGIN APA?!"

"Cuma ingin menyapa selamat sore, semoga tidurmu nyenyak dan hubunganmu dengan pacarmu langgeng sehat sentosa."

Dan _bam_ , pintu pun tertutup setelah jawaban kilat seorang tikus kecil pengecut bernama Oikawa. Ia lalu bernapas lega. Hampir saja Oikawa pikir mentari pagi itu hanya mitos.

 **Kamar 3.**

Penghuni kamar nomer 3 adalah salah satu penghuni kos favorit Oikawa.

Akaashi Keiji namanya.

Menurut _Oikawa's note_ , Akaashi merupakan tipikal penghuni kos yang hemat bin pelit. Penggunaan listrik dan airnya adalah yang paling kecil dari semua penghuni kamar.

Akaashi lebih memilih menyalakan kipas angin saat dia kepanasan. Akaashi lebih memilih menyalakan radio sebagai hiburan malam. Akaashi lebih memilih mandi pakai cebok daripada _shower_ -an.

Hampir semua fasilitas mewah di dalam kamarnya tidak pernah ia sentuh. Apalagi _home theatre_ , malah masih _virgin_ kayaknya.

Sayang sekali, meski Akaashi sudah menjadi penghuni kos paling _normal_ ; pun tetap saja ada yang komplain. Akaashi kerap kali kedatangan pacarnya yang berisiknya bak pasar malam. Namun, Akaashi adalah pribadi yang cerdas. Ia akan mengajak sang kekasih duduk-duduk di luar, memakan takoyaki bersama, memandangi bintang malam, sampai akhirnya ia menina bobokan lawannya.

(diam-diam Oikawa iri)

"Keiji- _san_ , _yuhuu!_ " ketuk Oikawa sebagaimana rentenir tagihan kos bulanan. Akaashi pun membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Oikawa- _san_? Selamat sore, ada keperluan apa?" Jawab Akaashi layaknya mbak-mbak _call center._

" _Biasaa_. Kan hari ini tanggal 27, jadi—"

Tepat ketika Oikawa ingin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, gangguan dari deringan nyaring ponsel Akaashi menghalau.

"Tunggu sebentar, Oikawa- _san_." Buru-buru Akaashi mengangkat panggilan yang tertera nama _Konoha-san_ tersebut. "Halo? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

 _Ya ampun, Keiji-_ san _terlalu mendalami perannya,_ batin Oikawa sedih.

 _"GA-GAWAT, AKAASHI! BOKUTO SEDANG DALAM MASA IYKWIM! DIA TIDAK MAU MASUK KULIAH HARI INI!"_

"Siap laksanakan," Akaashi lalu mematikan hubungan itu sepihak, diam-diam Oikawa menguping karena lawan bicara Akaashi di seberang sana berteriak sangat histeris. "Maafkan aku, Oikawa- _san_. Bisakah kita obrolkan hal ini lain kali? Ada hal genting yang harus ku lakukan."

"Genting sekali?"

"Semacam separuh jiwaku akan tiada jika tidak ku laksanakan."

"Oke, aku mengerti." Tidak, Oikawa tidak mengerti sama sekali.

Pada akhirnya, Oikawa harus merelakan Akaashi pergi; pemuda itu terlihat begitu terburu-buru. Sang pemilik kos pun melanjutkan acara tagihannya.

Hingga ponselnya bergetar dan terdapat pesan dari Akaashi yang hampir membuat Oikawa menangis kesurupan. Sms itu berbunyi:

 _"Oikawa-_ san _, aku tahu tadi kau ingin menagih tagihan kos bulanan, tapi hari ini aku tidak bisa. Aku harus meneraktir seseorang yakiniku dan uangku habis tidak bersisa. Aku harap kau bisa memahami kondisiku dan menungguku untuk bayar bulan depan. Sekian dan terima kasih._

 _Peluk hangat, Akaashi Keiji."_

 **Kamar 3,5.**

Oikawa harus terus semangat! Jangan pantang mundur! Masih ada 5 kamar yang belum diketuk kesengsaraannya! Penghuni kamar nomer 3,5, _get ready!_

Ialah Kozume Kenma pemilik kamar nomer 3,5. Kenapa 3,5? Karena 4 di Jepang dianggap pamali. Lagipula penghuni satu ini cukup eksentrik dengan memilih kamar dengan nomer eksentrik pula.

Menurut _Oikawa's note_ , Kenma adalah seorang pemuda bertubuh tidak terlalu tinggi yang _freak_ dengan _game_. Pernah Oikawa khawatir padanya karena Kenma tidak ada datang ke kos selama 3 hari yang ternyata ia mendekam penuh hasrat di surganya; warnet. Kenma juga satu-satunya penghuni kos yang paling aktif menggunakan _wifi_. Ia tahan duduk berjam-jam dengan laptopnya di area tangga (karena _router wifi_ ditempel di bawah tangga).

Kenma sering sekali membeli kuota internet di warung depan. Seminggu sekali ia kesana, sampai bibi warungnya menganggap Kenma anak sendiri saking seringnya ia berkunjung membeli. Kenma juga pribadi yang tidak terlalu banyak bicara, ia selalu pacaran dengan PSPnya. Setahu Oikawa, yang naksir ada tapi Kenmanya gak peka.

Oikawa lalu mengetuk pintu kamar nomer 3,5, "Kenma- _chan_?"

Tidak ada sahutan. Oikawa mengetuk lagi, "Kenmaa- _chaan_?"

Ketuk lagi, "Kenma?"

Ketuk lagi, "Kozume- _san_?"

Pada akhirnya, "WOY, KENMA BUKA!"

"—BERISIK! KENMA LAGI DI WARNET!"

Sontak Oikawa membungkuk minta maaf pada Gusti Kanjeng Semi Eita yang mendadak nimbrung dalam kegiatan Oikawa. Segera saja Semi menutup kembali pintu kamarnya kasar.

Oikawa bernapas lega.

Tapi tidak dengan batinnya yang lagi-lagi kehilangan mangsa.

 **Kamar 5.**

Kamar 5 sampai dengan kamar 7 berada di lantai atas dibarengi dengan loteng tempat jemur-jemur pakaian di paling ujung koridor.

Kamar 5 dihuni oleh Miya Atsumu. Si tukang gosip.

Menurut _Oikawa's note,_ Miya adalah tipikal pemuda yang kelebihan rejeki. Dengan kata lain, ia kaya—salah, orang tuanya yang kaya. Berbeda dengan Akaashi si gila hemat, ia adalah penghuni kos yang paling boros.

Miya selalu menyalakan pendingin ruangan tanpa pernah mematikannya. Ia juga suka menyalakan _home theatre_ (dia sering menonton film dengan _volume_ keras sampai si penghuni kamar nomer 2 kesal, karena itu lah mereka tidak akur).

Miya merupakan biang gosip di Kos Tooru ini. Dia yang sering bilang Kageyama itu suka menyumpah, Semi itu kasar dan pacar Akaashi itu berisik. Dia pelakunya, dia.

Tapi Oikawa tidak peduli, selama Miya membayar tagihannya maka Oikawa tidak ambil pusing.

"Miya- _chan_ , Tooru datang nih," ketuk Oikawa pelan. Ia tidak mau kena sembur Semi lagi. "Miya- _chan_?"

Miya kemudian membuka pintu kamarnya, "Ah! Oikawa- _san_ , rupanya. Tumben sekali, ada apa?"

Oikawa tidak menjawab sahutan Miya tersebut. Ia masih kaget dengan kencangnya suara film di dalam kamar Miya. Suara tembakan pistol dan teriakan tokoh berbahasa asing menghiasi kamar tersebut, sepertinya si Atsumu ini sedang menonton film _blockbuster_.

"Miya- _chan_ , suara filmnya kok dari luar tidak kedengaran tapi pas pintu kamarnya dibuka..."

"Oh itu ya, _hahahaha_. Aku merenovasi dinding kamar ini dengan memasangkan pengedap suara jadi diluar sama sekali tidak kedengaran. Oh iya, aku juga menambahkan _mini bar,_ tidak apa kan?"

 _Sekarepmu lah._

"Jadi, yang ingin aku bicarakan Miya- _chan_ , hari ini tanggal 27 jadi—"

"Tunggu, tunggu, biar ku tebak. Tanggal 27 adalah _Anniversary_ ke 2 tahun kos Tooru ini kan? _Heh_ , tenang saja Oikawa- _san_. Aku akan berdonasi sebanyak-banyaknya. Kalau bisa, aku akan tambahkan 1000 kamar lagi di sini lengkap dengan _home theatre_ dan aku akan promosikan hal ini sampai ke Meksiko dan Dubai, bagaimana?"

Oikawa senang sih, di sisi lain ia juga kesal dengan sifat Miya yang super belagu.

"Bukan begitu, Miya- _chan_. Hari ini aku ingin menagih tagihan bulanan kos, itu saja."

Aura wajah Miya mendadak menggelap.

"Oh, begitu. Ternyata tagihan bulanan kos ya..."

Perasaan Oikawa jadi tidak enak. Harusnya tadi Oikawa iyakan saja jika hari ini hari jadi ke 2 tahun kos Tooru. Jadi Miya bisa menghambur-hamburkan uang orang tuanya sebahagia yang ia bisa.

"Miya- _chan_ , maafkan aku, maksudku—"

"Begini, kau tahu kan Oikawa- _san_? Aku baru saja merenovasi kamar ini dan juga membeli fasilitas _mini bar_. Jadi jatah uang jajanku bulan ini habis sama sekali. Maaf ya."

 _SIAPA TADI YANG INGIN MEMPROMOSIKAN KOSKU DARI MEKSIKO SAMPAI KE DUBAI?! KENAPA TIBA-TIBA MENDADAK MISKIN?!_

Oikawa tidak sekasar itu. Ia hanya bisa menyumpah di dalam pikirannya tanpa bisa mengutarakan dengan bibirnya. Oikawa itu lembut hatinya. Makanya Iwaizumi sayang, _he_.

"Oke! Baiklah! Kau, Kageyama, Semi, Akaashi dan Kenma akan bayar bulan depan. Jangan boros seperti ini lagi, mengerti Miya- _chan_?"

"Hah? Semi juga bayar bulan depan? Bisa gak aku bayar bulan depannya lagi, _ogah_ barengan sama dia."

"Gak usah nawar!"

Mendadak Miya tutup mulut, ia memilih mengangguk patuh.

Oikawa lalu berlalu dengan muka 100% _badmood_.

 **Kamar 6.**

Ini dia. Ini dia. Kamar nomer 6. Penghuni kos yang paling Oikawa senangi tapi suka kabur jika Oikawa datang.

Sugawara Koushi punya nama.

Menurut _Oikawa's note,_ Suga merupakan tipikal penghuni kos yang ramah, santun, sopan, baik hati, sayang sekali tagihan kosnya nunggak 3 bulan. Suga dapat menjadi penengah jika Semi dan Miya mulai berdebat, ia juga yang sering bermain voli dengan Kageyama di luar kos (tentu saja, mereka pernah satu tim). Suga juga yang menemukan Kenma yang tengah menginap di warnet dan ia pula yang menegur kekasih Akaashi jika sudah kurang bisa diatur.

Oikawa cukup lega dengan hadirnya Sugawara Koushi di kosannya ini. Setidaknya, ada yang mengatur orang-orang bar-bar di sini. Namun, Suga sudah menunggak tagihan 3 bulan. Pertama kali bilang karena ia harus membayar seminar penelitiannya, kedua ia bilang uangnya ia gunakan untuk membeli kekasihnya hadiah, terakhir adalah uangnya ia gunakan untuk membeli _gadget_ paling kekinian.

Karena ia sudah menunggak 3 bulan, maka ia pun suka bersembunyi jika Oikawa mampir.

"Suga- _san_ , apa kau ada di dalam?" ketuk Oikawa sederhana.

"Sebentar!" Suara asing di dalam kamar nomer 6 terdengar. Oikawa mengernyit heran. Seperti pernah mendengar suara barusan.

Pintu pun terbuka, namun bukan Suga yang ada di sana.

"Kau? Sawamura Daichi?" Kaget Oikawa.

"Loh, Oikawa? Kenapa kamu ada di sini?"

"Aku yang punya kos di sini. Suga- _san_ mana?"

Daichi kemudian membuka pintu kamar lebih lebar, "Koushi sedang sakit. Ia terlalu sering begadang mengerjakan tugasnya. Jadi ia _drop_ , kemarin saja sempat mimisan."

"O-Oh, begitu," Oikawa berubah tidak enakan. Ia dapat melihat Suga yang tengah terbaring lemah.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan padanya? Akan ku sampaikan pada Koushi jika ia sudah bangun."

"T-Tidak ada. Oh, bilang saja padanya agar cepat sembuh."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Oikawa- _san_."

Oikawa menjawab dengan senyuman tulus. Daichi kemudian berterima kasih sekali lagi padanya seraya membungkuk sopan sebelum menutup kembali pintu kamar.

Tersisa kamar nomer 7. Oikawa lalu beralih menujunya. Tidak mengetahui Daichi dan penghuni kos asli kamar nomer 6 sedang ber- _toss_ ria mengetahui rencana mereka berdua berhasil.

 **Kamar 7.**

Pasrah. Oikawa pasrah. Tidak mau terlalu berharap banyak lagi. Dari sekian kamar hari ini, mulai kamar 1 sampai 6 tidak ada yang bisa bayar tagihan padanya.

Padahal ia sudah janji mau meneraktir Iwaizumi.

Kamar nomer 7 diisi oleh Moniwa Kaname.

Menurut _Oikawa's note_ —ah! Oikawa udah _capek_! Pokoknya sikapnya sebelas dua belas dengan Sugawara. Bedanya ia lemah lembut, terlalu lemah lembut. Kalau Sugawara masih ada tegasnya, sedangkan Moniwa benar-benar lemah lembut.

Oh iya, Moniwa juga baru 4 bulan mengisi kamar di sini setelah penghuni sebelumnya, Shirabu Kenjiro, memilih pindah. Katanya tidak kuat dengan tekanan dari penghuni kos yang lain.

"Moniwa- _san_?" Ketuk Oikawa seperti biasa.

"Oikawa- _san_?"

Lantas membuat Oikawa menoleh pada asal suara. Ia menemukan Moniwa baru naik ke lantai dua bersama dengan seorang wanita paruh baya di belakangnya. "Apa Oikawa- _san_ sudah lama di sini?"

"Tidak, tidak, aku baru saja sampai. Siapa itu di belakangmu?"

"Ini ibu saya, Oikawa- _san_."

 _Mampus._

"O-Oh, salam kenal. Saya Oikawa Tooru." Sapa Oikawa kemudian membungkuk hormat.

" _Oya oya?_ Tampan sekali temanmu ini, Kaname. Kenapa tidak pernah mengenalkannya pada ibu? Salam kenal juga ya, nak."

Seraya membuka pintu kamar, Moniwa berucap, "Ibu katanya ingin melihat-lihat kos ku sebentar sebelum kami pulang ke kampung halaman. Jadi aku membawanya ke sini."

"Pulang? Ke kampung halaman?" tanya Oikawa.

"Iya. Kampusku sudah selesai ujian, jadi aku akan pulang ke Miyagi untuk liburan."

"Hari ini juga?"

"Hari ini juga."

Moniwa kemudian meraih tangan sang ibunda lalu membawanya masuk perlahan ke dalam kamarnya. Oikawa masih membatu di luar.

"Loh, Oikawa- _san_? Tidak mau sekalian masuk? Kita minum teh dulu."

"Tidak usah, aku pulang saja. Terima kasih banyak atas tawarannya."

Oikawa sekalian berpamitan dengan ibunda Moniwa. Pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk tidak mengacaukan suasana kekeluargaan yang tercipta di kamar nomer 7.

Langkah kakinya membawanya turun ke lantai satu. Ia menghirup napas kuat-kuat dan mengembuskannya kasar.

"Aku bisa mencium bau kebahagiaan dan kesengsaraan."

Ya, kebahagiaan para penghuni kos dan kesengsaraan Oikawa yang sama sekali tidak mendapatkan _reward_ apapun hari ini.

* * *

Iwaizumi mendadak tertawa lepas setelah mendengar cerita _bahagia_ Oikawa sore tadi. Malamnya, mereka berdua tetap memenuhi acara makan malam yang dijanjikan Oikawa.

"Apanya yang lucu! Kasihan tau akunya!"

"Justru karena kau kasihan itu bagian lucunya!"

Tidak ke-7 penghuni kosnya, tidak kekasihnya, dua-duanya sama-sama membuat Oikawa nelangsa.

Iwaizumi kemudian mengakhiri tawanya, "Baiklah, baiklah, maafkan aku, oke? Hari ini biar aku saja yang bayar."

"Aku jadi tidak enak dengan Iwa- _chan_..."

Senang rasanya melihat sisi lain Oikawa yang sengsara seperti ini. Senyum Iwaizumi mengembang penuh. Matanya melembut.

Ia pun memegangi tangan Oikawa, "Tidak apa, terkadang tidak semuanya sesuai dengan apa yang kita rencanakan. Cerialah! Kau seperti bukan Tooru yang ku kenal."

Malam ini juga Iwaizumi bertingkah bukan seperti ia biasanya. Hari ini memang seperti hari terburuk bagi Oikawa Tooru. Tapi, Tuhan masih menyelipkan hadiah kecil padanya.

Yaitu, Iwaizumi Hajime.

"Aku akan ceria jika Iwa- _chan_ mau menciumku."

Urat kesal sontak terbentuk pada pelipis Iwaizumi.

"BAYAR SENDIRI SANA!"

Yah, Oikawa tetaplah Oikawa.

.

.

.

 _Selesai_

* * *

a/n: tadinya fic ini mau ngumpulin karakter-karakter _stoic_ Haikyu tapi tidak jadi dan justru mengumpulkan _setter squad_. maafkan jika _ooc_ , karena justru menurut saya humor tanpa _ooc_ itu seperti teh tanpa gula; hambar. tapi tenang, _ooc_ saya tidak kelewat batas kok. terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan semoga terhibur! silahkan mengapresiasi karya saya!


End file.
